Nine Months of Struggle
by mintry1295
Summary: "He might be depressed," said Aido. "Why would he be depressed? He's pregnant." Kaname replied. "Well, depression is actually not uncommon- around 10-20% of expectant mothers suffer from prenatal depression." Make It Through Sequel. KxZ. Mpreg. I suggest reading MIT first.


This story is the sequel of my previous VK story, Make It Through, which is slightly being rewritten for any wrong grammars that I might have missed out. I'm also going to rewrite it one of these days to make the flow (or something) better since I wrote it a really long time ago.

I apologize for the delay, I've been really busy these past few months that I rarely have the time to be even in the mood for writing. I was supposed to publish this a week ago but my internet stopped working for reasons I don't know. I can't load anything (even google). I just had it fixed, hence the delay.

Anyway... On with the story.

Disclaimer: Vampire Knight is not mine

* * *

CHAPTER ONE: THE FIRST MONTH

* * *

"Congratulations Zero-sama!"

Zero just sighed at the sight of the smiling Night Class students. Apparently, the birth of a new pureblood was a really big deal especially since it was a Kuran as well. He had been congratulated too many times to count now and it was getting in his nerves already. A lot has expressed their own excitement about the upcoming Kuran heir, even Ruka who he was sure was still harboring some kind of bitterness to him since she was infatuated with Kaname Kuran. He figured Kain had something to do with that, since they had been seen together on more than one occasion.

"Oh, Zero! I can't wait!" Yuuki gushed in obvious excitement. "You're going to be a daddy!"

The carrier smiled a bit at his sister in all but blood. At least she didn't say 'mommy'.

"Yeah..." Still, in his mind, Zero was still in doubt if he can honestly go through it.

* * *

It was a nice weekend but Zero decided on locking himself inside his and Kaname's rooms. He was on his way to the stables to have a peaceful nap in the company of his horse, White Lily but the amount of well-wishers he had passed by had ruined his good mood. And so, he retreated back to their rooms grumbling under his breath. It was just a baby. He cannot understand why everyone was so... happy about it. Perhaps he could understand if he, himself felt ecstatic about the news. However he could not feel anything special. To him, it felt like a usual day, like nothing was out of ordinary.

"Zero," Kaname's voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"We have to held a gathering to announce your pregnancy," The pureblood said carefully. He had been treading on thin ice around the ex-hunter recently. It was obvious to him after all that Zero's annoyance about how his pregnancy became such a big deal was increasing.

Zero had to stop himself from sighing. He had been doing that a lot lately. Why he fell for a pureblood with all their... gatherings and parties, he will never know.

"Is it going to be as big as the last time?" He asked referring to the party where he was announced as a Carrier. That one was big but that amount was something he could probably tolerate again.

Kaname knew Zero hated formal gatherings and he mentally braced himself for Zero will probably not like what he's going to say next. He paused for a second before answering, "It needs to be a bit bigger than last time. It will probably be held outside the school,"

The carrier looked at Kaname with clear irritation in his eyes, "And why is that?"

"We are not only announcing your pregnancy, but we are also announcing our mating at the same time. We had not properly announced our union yet if you can remember,"

This time, Zero did not prevent the sigh from escaping his lips. Why did he mate a pureblood again?

"So... Where?"

Kaname was thankful of Zero's subdued response, "I have been ordering the renovation of the Kuran Manor for sometime now. I believe it will be finished by the time of the gathering."

"Kuran Manor?" Zero asked, not hearing the name before.

"Our ancestral home." Kaname explained with a smile but did not delve further much to the annoyance of his mate.

* * *

When Kaname mentioned that the gathering was going to be bigger, he did not exactly say by how much. So when Zero was given a tour by a servant on the ballroom where the gathering was going to be held, he immediately cursed Kaname and his manipulative way of speaking. The ballroom was big, really big and to think that this was just one of the two that exists in this Manor. Now he could understand why Kaname's parents opted to leave this manor for a smaller home. It was just too big. Huge chandeliers were hanging from the high ballroom ceiling which was painted with delicate designs and artworks. Pale ivory columns stood along the walls with old paintings hanging between them. There were probably around 20 or so circular tables scattered around the sides glittering with golden cutlery and intricate flower center pieces. The whole place was pretty much glittering and the polished marble floor only added to the effect.

"Zero-sama? Are you alright?" The maid beside him asked.

Zero took in a deep breath, "Yeah.. Yeah I am," And he motioned for the girl to continue.

"Right." The maid nodded with a smile. "As you can see Zero-sama, the ballroom had been decorated with..."

Zero tuned out the explanation of the maid and cursed his mate in his mind again.

* * *

"Zero-sama be still!" Rima scolded lightly as she ran the brush through Zero's silver locks. The gathering would start in a few hours and Zero, being one of the reason for the said gathering, must look his best. Rima too looked great in her turquoise gown.

The petite girl had decided on a high ponytail and left small chunks of free hair framing the side of his face for this time around. Zero wanted it to be left down in order to compensate for his stuffy clothes but Rima informed him that doing so would give off an impression that seeing their 'guests' was not something worth 'fixing up' for. The event was strictly White Tie and so, as much as Zero loved being lax with his clothing, he had to wear the tailcoat jacket, the waistcoat, the wing-tipped dress shirt, the bow tie, the trousers and the shoes down to the exact dot. Rima had compensated with the simple hair style that still complimented the carrier and made him look regal, almost like a prince which went along greatly with his clothes.

As Rima finished Zero's hair, a soft was heard throughout the room.

"Enter." The carrier called.

The door opened and revealed Shiki in his own White Tie attire.

"Zero-sama, it's time." He said.

The carrier sighed and nodded.

Unlike last time where he appeared by himself, Zero and Kaname were expected to appear together since it was no longer just about him. The matter at hand affects Kaname as well. Hence, that is why Zero waited impatiently on one of the sitting rooms in manor, their designated meeting place. Rima and Shiki had already go on without him as it was expected that only the two of them will enter together. Though Zero missed the two models' company, he was slightly glad that he didn't have to put up with Aido's chattering before the event.

"Zero." Kaname's voice echoed throughout the room. "Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah."

As Zero expected there were a lot of guests. The ballroom was filled with sights of gorgeous dresses and suits as well as the usual chatter that went along with it. All conversations ended though as soon as they saw the pair walk into the room.

Unlike Kaname who can keep his face blank of emotions, Zero couldn't stop the slight frown from his face at the attention. He never liked being the center of attention especially when said crowd are vampires. Most of them usually have a hidden agenda behind polite smiles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight," Kaname's voice interrupted Zero's line of thought.

"Today is a wondrous occasion. I would like to formally announce my mating with the carrier Zero Kiryuu,"

Zero kept his face blank as Kaname introduced him. There was no applause, not that he was expecting any, but rather a small wave a hushed murmurs registered in his ears.

"Another news we would like to share is that we are expecting a new Kuran to be born in this world," Kaname couldn't stop the smirk from showing in his face. "Zero, my mate, is pregnant,"

The room fell silent for a brief second before a reserved chorus of congratulations came from the crowd. As the congratulations arose, the mutterings and whispers also increased and it did not escape Zero's sharp hearing. The 'announcing' part was officially over but next comes the 'socializing' aspect which Zero dreaded the most.

"Zero what the hell are you frowning about?"

The carrier looked his right and was greeted by the sight of his twin brother Ichiru who was looking at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Ichiru," He replied monotonously.

Said brother raised an eyebrow at his tone, "What's eating you? It's supposed to be a happy day." He whispered lowly in his ear.

Zero bit back a sigh. After all, his brother was right. It was supposed to be a happy occasion and here he was brooding and ruining the moment. At least Kaname looks pleased with himself. He could practically feel the smugness rolling off of him in waves.

"Besides," Ichiru added. "You don't want them to think that you're not happy with the baby. That would just be adding more wood to the fire."

Zero grimaced a little at his brother's words. That would bring headaches and trouble not only to himself but to Kaname also.

"I doubt they could really do anything but still, cheer up yeah?"

The carrier smiled lightly at his twin, "Thanks Ichiru."

As he watched his twin walk away, Zero mentally thanked the heavens for Ichiru's brains. He always seems to know what to say to him in times likes this. He was right. It was about time that someone give him that speech though. Ichiru had made him realize that it was about time that fully accept what being mated to a pureblood (and being a pureblood, he reminded himself) entails. This part of the vampire society was all about power play - show them no weakness because they will have no qualms about exploiting it to their own advantage.

Zero took a deep breath before approaching his mate who was talking to a woman who was not even hiding the fact that she was trying to flirt with the pureblood.

"Hey,"

Kaname turned around and nearly sighed in relief at the sight of him, "Zero."

The carrier gave Kaname a quick peck on the side of his mouth to his surprise. _Take that, you bitch_ _._

"And who's this?" Zero faced the girl.

"Oh I apologize Zero-sama. My name is Okuda Asako. I was having a rather enjoyable conversation with Kaname-sama,"

"I'm sure you are. May I ask who you came with this evening?" Zero asked.

"My brother Zero-sama,"

Kaname looked at Zero wondering what he was up to.

"I see. It's just that I haven't seen you leave my mate's side and I was wondering whether you do not know anyone else or if you find the party uninteresting."

The girl's eyebrow twitched a little. Picking one would be insulting to herself while the other one was insulting to the hosts, which in this case, were the purebloods in front of her.

"Oh, no not at all. Ah, there goes Aya-chan, I was waiting for her in this corner you see. If you'll excuse me Zero-sama, Kaname-sama."

As the girl scurried out into the crowd of people, Kaname looked at Zero curiously with an unreadable expression in his eyes.

"What?"

Kaname smirked "I'll tell you later."

00000000000

"Wait! Kan- Ah!" Zero struggled as Kaname attacked his neck with open-mouthed kisses.

He managed to push the man slightly,"What the hell's gotten into you?!"

The carrier's breath caught in his throat as he saw the unconcealed desire in his mate's eyes.

"K-kaname?" He wondered what he did that made this switch in his mate. The pureblood was all prim and proper just five minutes ago while bidding goodbye to the last of their guests then he flipped a full 1880 degrees upon entering their bedroom.

"You know," Kaname's voice had gone husky. "Seeing you talk your way around our guests was quite... different,"

Zero's eyes widened a little. _Oh, so that's what it is._

"I was raised to be a vampire hunter," He replied. "I know a lot about vampires, even the social aspect."

"So you mean to tell me that insulting them while still sounding polite was not for your own amusement?" Kaname murmured hotly against his ear.

"I admit I got a small amount of satisfaction from it." Zero unconsciously craned his head to the other side, giving Kaname access to his neck. "You'd kill me if I pointed a gun at those assholes."

"Kill you? No." Kaname sucked on his mating mark on Zero's neck. "Just punish you."

"Ah Fuck!" Zero's hands flew to Kaname's brown tresses.

"That too."


End file.
